The Real Story Behind Bayformers
by RintinDestiny
Summary: Alot of people complain about the TF movies created by Michael Bay but what if he had to do it? What if there is a method to his seeming madness? Oneshot


**Curse you plot bunnies! This one shot just hopped into my head while reading comments on youtube about how Bay messed up the TF movies. I agree he could've given the bots more screen time and to put more of them in the flicks but this is why I think he did what he did. This is just kind of a random thing so please no flamers, I typed this rather quickly and it was late so...yeah! Thanks and please R&R! - Rin**

* * *

How the Bayformers Came to Be:

**_California 5:34pm May 14th 2005_**

Out in the more rural part of California a nice, GMC, truck was traveling along a long stretch of road. No other vehicals were in sight and the blue sky was empty except for the few tufts of white clouds that floated innocently through it's depths. The landscape was just sandy, rocky, soil dotted with some shrubs and in the distance was the shape of an eletrical plant. The man inside the car was tapping his hand against the wheel to the beat of some song on the radio. His head was covered in a baseball cap and he wore everday t-shirt and jeans. But his calm appearence didn't convey the worry that was going through his mind.

Soon within another ten minutes or so the man in the truck was coming up to a more populated area that soon turned into a city. Buildings now towered into the sky, blocking the sun and clouds, and the air filled with the sound of car horns, people, and animals. The man drove down the now crowded street and pulled sharply into the parking lot of a large, studio-like building and with one last growl of the engine turned off his car. He got out of the vehical, locked it, and then proceeded to go into the building, still whistling the song that had been playing before hand. Tucked under his arm was a large manilla folder that had several papers sticking out of it.

"Michael! I thought you were going to be late." another man said, a smile creasing his face as Michael walked into the building.

"Yeah I know but I'm here so we may as well get on with this." he replied and followed the second man down a hall and into a small meeting room that was filled with four other people.

The two of them sat down in the empty table chairs and there was a moment of silence where all the people looked at each other.

"So Bay, what is it you have for us?" another man asked looking up expectantly at the man, his baseball cap still on his head.

"I have two ideas for some new films." Michael started off and stood up from his chair.

"The first is based off of the game Battleship." he opened the folder and handed out some papers. "The whole idea is that a whole fleet of naval ships is attacked by aliens that try and destroy them all," he began and got several weird looks.

"The second could be a ressurection of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Except that instead of making them mutants they would be aliens or interdimentional creatures, since that makes so much more sense."

There was silence from the other people in the room and Michael cleared his throat and sat back down. The four other men then turned and whispered to one another in hushed tones, making the two others shift uncomfortably in their seats. Finally after another minute or so of whispering the four others sat straight once more and looked back at Michael. The man twiddled his thumbs nervously and started tapping his foot to some beat.

"Those ideas are interesting," one man began, "but I believe that we need to extend our horizons and perhaps put more research into a project." the man sitting all the way to the right said, his hands clasped in front of him on the table

Michael sighed and scooped up his papers and started to sit up to leave. He knew when his ideas were being rejected and he didn't want to be anymore of a nuisance.

"Don't get us wrong Bay, it's just these ideas just seem...illogical at the moment and perhaps if we were to ressurect something else; find something that hasen't been remade quite yet. You know put a fresh spin on things." the same man said, trying to appear sympathetic.

"Yeah...I'll get right on that..." Bay responded back halfheartedly, pulling his cap tightly.

He proceeded to leave the meeting room and went back out to his car. For almost half an hour he sat there and just stared at the folder in his hands.

_'I need a new job. If I can't come up with a better idea soon I'll be out of business for good.' _He thought to himself and threw the folder into the passenger seat of the truck.

Then he put the keys into the ignition and turned his truck back on. Slowly Michael pulled out of the studio's parking lot and turned back down the street he had come. He briefly stopped at a drive through and picked himself up a coffee and something to eat and then he sped off down the road, leaving the city behind.

Soon Michael had arrived back on the stretch of deserted road that he had come on and rolled down the windows to air out the stuffy cabin of the car. He cranked up the radio to try and drown out the worried thoughts that were flitting through his mind, to a point where the whole truck vibrated with the bass of some rock song. For another few minutes he continued on his way when something caught his eye.

Up ahead three shapes were shooting through the sky coming directly towards him. Turning down the blaring music the high pitched whoosh of jets reached his ears and Michael slowed the car and stuck his head out the window and looked up. Three F-15 jets were soaring overhead, each seemed to be colored cartoonish colors; blues, reds, yellows, purples, and greens. At first they were flying straight ahead when then suddenly changed course and started towards the same eletrical plant he had passed on his way to the studio. He stopped his truck and watched the planes as they approached.

To Michael's amazment the jets flew lower and lower until the almost skimmed the ground and then before his eyes they transformed. The F-15s had changed from high speed jets to huge, twenty foot tall, walking robots that approached the eletrical plant. The robots stopped a few hundred yards from the plant and started firing their arm mounted lasers and within moments smoke started drifting from the plant and alarms started blaring.

"What the hell?" Michael muttered to himself as he watched.

The robots looked like the freaking incarnations of the old G1 transformers that Bay used to watch when he was a kid. But they couldn't be real! They were some toy and cartoon created by Hasbro, not real alien robots that could be attacking an eletrical plant. But as he watched more air crafts started arriving and transforming before his eyes; the last robot arriving by just flying in bipedal mode.

Just then there was the rumble of more motors and Michael looked up to see a large group of cars barreling towards him on the road. In the lead was a red cabin semi carrying a large trailer, it was being followed by a military style, green, Jeep, an old police car, ambulence, a pair of Lamborginis; one red and the other yellow. There was also a small yellow bug, some red van, and some blue and white racing car that he couldn't identify.

The group turned off of the road and sped towards the rampaging group of robots already at the eletrical plant. Their presence was detected and the original three robots started firing at them. Michael watched as the new group of vehicals transformed into huge robots as well and met the first ones head on. For what seemed like forever the giants battled, the bangs and crashes of metal could be heard all the way from where Michael was. But finally, after what felt like days, the first group of robots seemed to fall back and all of them took to the sky, some flying in their vehical forms while others just took off like Superman.

Michael noticed just then that he had been holding his breath and let it out in a huff. He had just watched his childhood cartoon come to life right before his eyes. Looking down at his hands he saw that they were shaking so he clentched them in his lap. Then he looked back out his window and saw that the second group of robots had converged into a group and were talking amoung themselves. That's when one bot with a visor that had transformed from the racing car looked over and pointed a hand in Michael's direction.

"Oh crap!" he said and put his car into gear.

Panic gripped Michael as he raced off, those robots had seen him and knew that he had been watching. He looked back in his mirror and his heart dropped as he saw that the two Lamborginis were racing across the dirt and were starting to persue him. He punched the excellerator and the speedometer needle whipped to the right but it was no use, within minutes the two sports cars caught up with his bulky car and passed him on either side. They did some sort of power slide and came to a halt fifty yards away and transformed.

Michael hit the brakes, sending his half finished coffe flying into the dashboard and spraying everything with the contents. The truck came to a screeching halt at the feet of the robots and Michael quickly undid the seat belt around his waist. The yellow robot knelt down and put his metal face up to the side window that was still open and the man froze.

"Hey tiny man!" it said in an amused voice, "how 'bout you come out of that piece of tin and come with us."

* * *

Michael gaped up at the gigantic blue and red robot that stood above him. He had been escourted by the two Lamborginis to where the rest of the bots were and were talking with the red and blue robot, who seemed to be the leader.

"The human was watching us battle the Decepticons. What should we do Prime?" the red Lambo asked and Michael gulped as all the robots looked at him.

The one called Prime knelt down so his face was closer to the man and watched him for a moment, he seemed very nervous. His face was pale and his hands were shaking at his sides.

"My name is Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. It seems that you have observed us fighting the Decepticons." the robots said.

Michael nodded, "Uh...hi. I'm M...Michael B..ay."

Optimus nodded, "You know that you weren't supposed to see that."

"I assumed that much, but in my defense it was hard to miss a group of robots brawling, non the less." Michael said softly, clentching his hands into fists.

Optimus gave a small chuckle, "Yes but you must know. We are not a well know secret, you will most likely have to come back with us to our base."

"What? I can't go back with you! I have a job and a life, I can't just vanish in the middle of no where!" he said back, taking a step back.

The bots started muttering amoung themselves and Optimus stood back up and looked around. To many humans had already seen them from far away and it was dangerous if more started actually trying to spot them. If this human was left behind and started talking about them it would create mayhem for the Autobots and the small division of the military that they worked with. But Prime did not want to take an innocent human away from everything he knew...he knew what it felt like to loose his home.

"You need to understand, Michael, we are not allowed to associate with humans. If too many of you knew about us you'd all be in serious danger, and if our secrets were to be revealed to the world...who knows what the Decepticons would do with the information. And already too many of your kind have caugh glimpses of our battles." the bot said down at the man.

Michael looked down, his mind racing as he tried to think of a way out of he predicament. He couldn't bargain...he didn't have anything that they would want. He couldn't argue, they were giant alien, robots that could squish him with a single footstep. But what if he could help them? A sudden idea struck him...it was far fetched and probably would get him stepped on but he had to try something didn't he?

"Wait...I have this job. I make films, some of which people have liked. What if I was to make a movie about you guys? A movie passing out false information."

The bots were suddenly silent. Michael could almost hear them thinking his proposition over.

"How would that us? More people would know of our exsistance whether or not the information was false." another bot said, the one that had come from the police car.

"That's just it though, if people saw that professionals made a movie then they'd assume that it was fake, fiction, not real. So they'd pass off the sightings for military or something like that. Besides...you do know that there is a toy and cartoon that is based off of you...right?"

Optimus stepped forward, "Yes we are aware of the pervious incarnations of us, none of which are entirely true. They were like your idea, to through humans off of our trail."

The Autobots continued to think about the idea and Michael waited nervously, tapping his foot again.

"Well Optimus what do you think?" he could hear the Jeep transformer ask.

"I'm not sure Hound. He doesn't seem dangerous but how can we be sure that this film would even help us?"

"The best hidin' place is right under your enemy's nose." the blue and white racing car said, his visor flashing.

Optimus nodded, "Alright...are there any objections?"

None of the Autobots spoke and the blue and red bot turned back to Michael who had continued to tap his foot nervously.

"Michael...we will agree to let you off if you agree to make this film. But you must agree to put as much false information into it as possible, we cannot afford to have Decepticons learning anything of importance."

The man gave a relieve smile, "Really? Oh thank you! I promise, it'll be so different that no one will be able to think it's real!"

"Good," Prime said and motioned for his soldiers to rally behind him, "we will be waiting for this Michael."

And with that they all transformed into their vehical forms and with a monsterous rumble took off. The small yellow bug giving a small beep as he passed Michael. Soon their forms faded away towards the horizon, leaving behind a cloud of dust.

Michael started after them until they disappeared and then whipped out his cell phone. Punching in a number and then held the device up to his ear.

"Hey Steven?" he said into the phone.

There was a pause as someone answered.

"Yeah, hey I think I just came up with a great idea for a new remake...No it's not Ninja Turtles. Do you remember that old 1980's cartoon Transformers? Yeah that one...what do you think?"

There was another moment of silence as the other person on the line said something and Michael gave a smile.

"Of course, yeah call Dreamworks. Tell 'em I talk to them on Friday. Thanks, I owe you." and with that he hung up.

He looked over at the distant road and the truck that was still parked in the middle of the road. He took a deep breath and let it out, his heart still pumping from his weird experience. He started walking towards the road as the sun started to set. The last thought going through his head was _'They could've atleast given me a ride to my truck.'_


End file.
